Cherry Knots
by Party-In-France's-Pants
Summary: Before leaving for a class field trip, the students of Galaxy Hills take a sudden interest in seeing who can tie a cherry stem in a knot. The one who suceeds comes as a shock to everyone. Fankyle ahead.
1. Chapter 1

The students of Galaxy Hills Elementary sat around the new large, circular lunch table and talked to one another about plans for the field trip they were preparing to go on. They pulled out cameras and took pictures with each other, phones were scattered all over the table, but everyone knew which camera was who's. It almost seemed everyone was happy, except Kyle who sat at round table, studying the Necronomicon. He tried to keep the laughing of his classmates out of his mind, but a few giggles and chuckles always managed to break the barrier.

Kyle sighed and flipped a page. "Why did I even bother to come?"

"Hiya, Ky! Heehee. That almost rhymed!"

"Oh great..."

Sitting right next to him was the owner of that idiotic sentence. Fanboy had both elbows propped on the smooth surface of the table with his chin rested on top of his interlaced hands. The normal, large grin adorned his face, and next to him was his partner in crime. Chum Chum waved at the mage and began playing with his DS. Kyle pretended he hadn't heard Fanboy in the hopes that he would leave him alone, but that just wasn't what the chipper fan wanted to do. He leaned so close to Kyle their cheeks nearly touched.

"Do you mind?" Kyle asked the boy, burying his face closer in the book in an attempt to get away from him.

"No, not at all!" Fanboy rested his head on Kyle's shoulder. "Keep reading~"

The other students immediately took notice of the two and exchanged devious glances.

Then, all in unison, they teased them, mostly Kyle. "Ooooooooooh~"

Kyle nudged Fanboy off his shoulder and gave him a death glare that failed in the area of being intimidating. Fanboy was unaffected by it when he noticed a dark red tint dusted over his freckled face. Was Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason actually _blushing_? A smirk spread across Fanboy's face and he turned away and whistled nonchalantly.

Kyle knew full well his face was heated and red. He also know the other kids noticed after he peeked over his book to see their grinning faces.

"Damn it!" Kyle said under his breath.

Luckily for the conjurer, no one payed him any attention after at least five minutes. He took this as a chance to finally raise up and stretch out his back. The other students were talking once again and Fanboy was too interested in Chum Chum's game. Kyle closed the Necronomicon who was now looking up at him with a half smirk.

"You're fascinated by that boy aren't you?"

Kyle turned away from the direction of said person and to his book. He covered it's leathery mouth and shoved it into his bag, praying that no one heard it.

"I have this whole bag of cherries I can share?" Nancy pulled out a large bag of red, stemmed fruit and placed it in the center of the table with other snacks.

The eager children placed their hands into the bag and pulled out a couple of cherries for them each. Kyle watched as Yo tried to tie a stem in a knot.

"They say that the _best _kissers can tie a cherry stem in a knot with their tongues." She looked across the table at Chum Chum who wasn't even paying attention.

She inserted the stem into her mouth and swished it back and fourth a few times. A frown came to her face when she pulled it out to see that it had just been broken.

"Hey, let me try!" Duke joined her, but nearly choked on it.

"I can do better than any of you!" Micheal pulled a stem from a ripe cherry.

Nancy clasped her hands together. "You can do it, Micheal!"

Unfortunately, he couldn't either. After almost everyone had made several attempts to, everyone looked at Kyle who was lost in thought, staring at a poster on the wall of a disfigured cow telling them to drink milk. He finally felt their eyes burning through him and spun around to see all their faces staring back.

"It's your turn, dude." Duke pushed the bag to him.

"Huh?" He caught on to what they were getting at. "Oh, Heavens no! I could _never _do something like that! It might get trapped in my braces..."

"One, that's a lame excuse, and two, I think you're just chicken." Yo narrowed her eyes at Kyle.

"What did you say?" Kyle stood up.

"Yeah!" Fankylechum jumped off his seat. "You're chicken!"

He and a few other students began mocking Kyle with shotty chicken noises and flapping their arms like wings. Kyle slammed his fists on the table.

"Fine! I'll do it! No one mocks Kyle the Conjurer!" Kyle reached into the bag and pulled out a single cherry.

"He removed the stem and popped it into his mouth. Feeling victorious on his first try, Kyle stuck out his tongue, but the stem was the same as it was before it entered his wire wrapped mouth.

"Impossible!" Kyle tried again. "This can't be!" Again. "I don't give up easily!" And again. "Almost had it." And again... "Oh, bloody hell! I give up!"

Kyle spat out the stem in defeat.

"I don't think anyone can tie it in a knot!" Cher stated.

Fanboy closed the hand held gaming device and reached into the bag for the last cherry. "Pffft! Are you guys so worried about a stupid old knot?"

Everyone leaned in close as he placed the stem on his tongue. They wait for a few seconds in anticipation, believing that there is no possible way someone like _Fanboy_ could be a good kisser.

"See? There! I don't get what the big deal is." Fanboy almost immediately pulled out a perfectly knotted cherry stem and held it out for all to see.

Everyone gasped and Francine fainted. Chum Chum was even amazed by it and stared at his friend's accomplishment in awe. Kyle on the other hand was pretending to not be impressed.

"There's no way you could have did that on your first try! I bet you can't do it again!" Kyle dared Fanboy.

"Well, it seems I can't since there's no more." Fanboy pointed out to him.

"Here!" Lunch lady Cram handed him a cherry. "You can take the one from the back room!"

She watched Fanboy eat the cherry and tie the stem at the same time. This time, Cher fainted.

"One, two, three, four! I'm about to fall on the floor!"

Yo stared at him wide eyed. "Fanboy's a better kisser than Chum Chum..."

Kyle still refused to believe it. "Have you ever done something like this before?"

Fanboy shook his head. "Nope! First time!"

Kyle's long skinny ears dropped.

"What? Amazed by this flawless tongue?" Fanboy smirked and dragged his tongue over his lips.

Kyle flinched. "I would never envy you!"

Nancy and the others stood up to go to their bus, waiting for them outside. "Yeah right." She grinned. "Its written all over your face!"

"Wah!" Chris laughed.

"I do not want to- How could you say something like that?" Kyle frowned.

"You know you want to kiss him! Especially after you saw him do _that_!"

Kyle grabbed his face as he felt the blush return to his cheeks, giving his pale face more color. "I don't have time for your childish games!"

Kyle was the first to leave the cafeteria, shoulder bag hanging at his side and swaying with every stamp of his foot. Fanboy observed the other as he left. He sighed dreamily.

"He's just something ain't he?" Fanboy smiled. "Something amazing~"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

I don't know what this is, and I apologize for it being so bad :') I just wanted to write a little something I guess. I kind of want to add more to it but I really don't think I will.


	2. It shall go on

This story will be continued since people seem to actually want me to. I wasn't really expecting anyone to want me to^^;

~Party-In-France's-Pants


	3. Chapter 3

On the bus ride to the amusement park, Kyle made sure to not do anything that would bring heavily unwanted attention to himself. Instead of using Necronomicon who teased him a few times, he hid himself and his face by sinking down in the seat. He impatiently tapped his foot against the floor, waiting for everything to end. The mage didn't dare himself to look over the seat to see what Fan_dork_ was doing and where he was sitting.

"Paranoid much?" Necronomicon muttered from inside his owner's bag.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Kyle whispered harshly.

"I never said those words exactly..."

"Hush you!"

As if all his prayers had been answered, they made it to their destination. Even though the bus driver told them to leave the bus in a single file line, all the kids, including Mr. Mufflin, rushed off in a hurry. Kyle peeked out of the seat to check if anyone was still on. He grabbed his bag and tip toed out. Necronomicon couldn't help but to find his behavior amusing.

Waiting for everyone at the gate was their eager teacher with a clipboard in hand. He called out students' names, not alphabetically of course, and made a check on his clipboard with every name. Kyle stayed a few feet away from his classmates but did his best to stay within earshot of Mr. Mufflin.

"Kiss up? Purple Kid?"

Kyle could feel his stomach drop, and the word "present" became caught in his throat. Before the other children could make any comments, Kyle bounded forward.

"Here I am!"

"That's great..." Mr. Mufflin said apathetically.

"And here we are~!"

Everyone turned to see Fanboy and Chum Chum walking up to them with their underwear stuffed with tickets to be used at the amusement park. Mr. Mufflin rolled his eyes, or at least one of them, and finished making checks on his clipboard. After doing so, he was the first to run into the park. His students dashed in after.

"Now, all I have to do is stay far away from everyone else." Kyle took his first few steps beyond the gate. "That should be easy, considering the amount of people here!"

The amusement park was unexpectedly full. Parents carrying their small children on their backs roamed the park, going wherever their little ones demanded. He even spotted a few couples walking hand in hand, but he ignored them.

"I would appreciate it if you stayed far away from roller coasters as long as I'm with you." Necronomicon said from within the aged bag.

"Oh, shut up! I'll go wherever I please!" Kyle marched into the park, not really knowing where he was actually going to go.

After only two hours, Kyle had become lost in the rides that towered over him and the crowds that pushed their way past him. He didn't know where he was going and had lost his map only seconds after getting it.

"This is awful! I bet I wouldn't be in this situation if you wouldn't have-" Kyle stopped short of fussing at the book.

"Hey, Kyle!"

"Oh, great... _Them_." A shiver of disgust and something else he couldn't identify ran down his spine.

"You've been avoiding everyone!" Chum Chum said in a way that declared he was slightly worried about him.

Kyle brushed his worry off. "I'm perfectly fine! I was just... err..."

He leaned in close to him.

_Quick, Kyle! Say something legitimate! _"I was just thinking the better rides would be in the back!"

From inside he bag, they heard a breath of air that sounded disappointed.

"Chum Chum and I spent all of our tickets on only the coolest rides!" Fanboy announced to Kyle, even though his expression clearly said that he didn't care at all.

"Yeah! We even got these two shirts from one of them!"

Chum Chum held up a white T-shirt in Kyle's face that had a graphic image of a boy puking and said **I rode the Stomachanator and didn't even vomit once! **Kyle shoved the novelty item away.

"How interesting." He groaned. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Wow, Kyle! When did you start wearing shorts?" Fanboy asked the boy as he stared at his bare legs.

Kyle looked down, forgetting he had rolled up his pants a little while ago after becoming far too hot. He had only rolled up his pants past his knees, but just knowing that everything below them was visible to anyone caused him to quickly cover them. A slight blush appeared on his face again.

"Quit looking!"

Fanboy jumped at the way Kyle yelled at him and stomped away.

Chum Chum turned to his friend. "Wow... Kyle really does have girly legs."

The mage had found a nice place to sit and clear his mind behind an abandoned ride that was hidden behind thick trees.

"Did you see the way I acted back there?!" Kyle slapped the palm of his hand against his face. "Ugh! He makes me act so out of character! Sometimes, I feel like I'm just breaking."

Necronomicon was used to being the boy's make-believe-psychiatrist. "You're just experiencing something that all kids go through, my dear lad. Even if it is shocking to know that even you can go through it."

Kyle raised his head and looked at the talking book with a confused expression. "What are you talking about? How am I supposed to understand you if you're talking in riddles?!"

"You. Are. Experiencing. What. It's. Like. To. Have. A. _Crush_." Necronomicon talked very slowly for his own amusement and to get him to understand in the simplest way possible.

Kyle gasped and the blush darkened a little. "Are you kidding me? I-I do **not** like that simpleton! What are you trying to say? That I've lowered my standards?"

The spell book happily explained to him. "You do act somewhat abnormal around him. You're cheeks darken with color, and your heartbeat speeds up. You'll push him away halfheartedly, and pretend you don't enjoy his company. These are all classic symptoms of a crush~"

"I-I can't be-believe you!"Kyle stuttered. "S-Saying that I take up some interest in that dumb F-F-Fanboy!"

Kyle could feel his knees suddenly shake, but he wrapped his arms around them in attempt to make them stop. Necronomicon smiled. He had always expected this from his owner whenever he had his first crush. The wizard got to his feet, not remembering when they became numb. He could feel his stomach turn and do backflips. What was this new feeling? Doing his best to ignore it, he walked back into the park, looking back every few seconds to see if Necronomicon was following him.

"I can't believe him!" Kyle began talking to himself. "Talking such rubbish about me! How would he know how I feel anyway? He's just some book! There's no possible way that I could ever like- Hmph!"

"Like who?"

Kyle had run into Fanboy while he wasn't paying attention. Kyle's blush became two shades darker. "Uhhh... W-Well, I w-was ummm... talking about s-someone who... w-who... y-you don't know. Yes! That's it! She's a girl from Milkweed Academy."

Fanboy almost seemed interested. "Oh. What's her name?"

_Name? A name?!_ Kyle glanced everywhere, trying to quickly think of a useable name. "H-Her n-n-name is..." His eyes landed on a half eaten lollipop and a pink ribbon. "Her name is Lolly Fuchsia. Mhmm. She was really weird."

Fanboy raised an eyebrow at him. It was hard to tell whether he believed him or was weighing the possibility of it just being a half-assed lie. Kyle awkwardly smiled at him.

"I see..." Fanboy squinted his eyes. "Anyway, have you seen Chum Chum?"

Kyle could feel his legs return to normal. "Noooo. Why would he be all the way out here?"

Then it hit him. Isn't he going to ask-

"Yo ran off with him. That cold hearted vixen... Kyle, why are _you _back here?"

There go his legs again. "I-I j-j-just needed to f-find m-my map."

That was actually partially true.

"Well, how about we look for Chum Chum and your map together! We could kill two two rocks with one bird!"

Kyle corrected him. "Actually, it's two birds with- Never mind."

The back of the amusement park was completely comparable to a forest. It was the forgotten land of the park that had been kicked in the face a few times with the nature stick. Old rides were entangled with vines and spiderwebs that were covered in dust. Trees blocked the view of whatever mysterious item could be hiding behind them. A fence that must have been used as the division between the park and the large field behind it was weathered in some places and completely missing in others. Nothing about it was scary to him, but he did find himself walking closer to Fanboy.

"Just imagine if it was dark back here! It'd be so cool!" Fanboy said aloud.

Kyle said nothing and continued walking. He watched his feet make their way across the dirt and over the tree roots. He wanted all of this to end soon. _If it's not one thing it's another..._

"Teheehee~!"

The giggle caught them off guard. Kyle found himself being dragged along as Fanboy ran to the direction of the girlish giggling.

"I'm comin' for ya' Chum Chum!"

Despite the fact that Fanboy was pulling him along, he still found it hard to keep with him. Kyle was unfortunately weak- something he never liked to say out loud- and he had never actually done this much running.

"Hold on, Fanboy! Whoa!"

Fanboy skidded to a stop. "Kyle? Where did you- Oh."

He couldn't help but to smile and laugh at the unusual situation Kyle had gotten himself into. Behind him, the mage was hanging from a tree upside down by a rope. It was most likely an old trap set up for questionable reasons. Kyle glared at the other.

"Don't laugh at me! Help me, you idiot!"

Fanboy walked up to him, realizing that their faces were far too close. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know! Do something!"

An idea, crazy yet still an idea, popped into the hero's cylinder shaped head. "I think I know what you were doing earlier."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This took forever because I kept disliking every idea I came up with. Sorry about that. There will only be one more chapter and then I'll be done.


End file.
